


♪MARINA'S CHAT ★ ROOM ♪

by CommunistUshanka



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Danio and Nase are Disney and Nickelodeon lol, Group chat, I love writing chat fics, Mostly because I'm so damn lazy and writing that he said she said mess is time consuming, Other, Splatfest 2020: Should we take the offer for Disney? Yes or No?, Texting, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommunistUshanka/pseuds/CommunistUshanka
Summary: Agent 3 talks with Marina, well, Agent 8 does first but it doesn't last too long.





	♪MARINA'S CHAT ★ ROOM ♪

▉Webmaster▉> DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the chatroom.  
▉Webmaster▉> Agent_Eight❀ has joined the chatroom.

DJ_Hyperfresh> Woah.. Agent 8? Where have you been?

Agent_Eight❀> I’ve Been Farming Weed!!! (〃▽〃)

Agent_Eight❀> :33< Three Says That Once We’ve Harvested Enough Weed, We Can Afford To Pay Off The Mortgage!!! o(*^▽^*)o

 

DJ_Hyperfresh> Wait, Isn’t seaweed illegal in Inkopolis?

Agent_Eight❀> I Don’t Know, But Now That I’ve Told You, Three Is Joining The Chatroom :33c

▉Webmaster▉> Numbuh_Three has joined the chatroom.

Numbuh_Three> If I May Interject I Would Like To Apologize On Behalf Of Agent Eight On Account Of The Fact That She Is Only A Fetus And Obviously Doesn’t Know Any Better 

DJ_Hyperfresh> I’m not going to report you to the cops lol

Numbuh_Three> Thank You So Much Agent 4 I Have So Many Illegalities Under My Name I Had To Change It Multiple Times Just To Avoid My Impending Charges For Tax Evasion Fraud And Treason

DJ_Hyperfresh> Pearl went to Jail for Tax Evasion. Though, our debut record sold so well in Inkopolis that they let me bail her out for only 50,000 dollars C:

Numbuh_Three> It Was Almost Like You Two Were Performing Ebb And Flow Just Yesterday But Now You’ve Gone Your Seperate Ways 

DJ_Hyperfresh> Yeah…

Marina and Pearl haven’t been heard from in ages, ever since they sold out and took that record deal from Coralwood, they haven't been the same since. 

For one, Pearl shedded her Danio image and took back to the stage, she performed her first breakout hit, “Fucking Dudes be Fucking Sleeping.” Which guaranteed her mainstream success in only the beginning of her career. Then, she fell off at about age 30, when she tried to perform her infamous album “Fuck Speciesism” at Loachella. The critics hated it, they knew that the same thing that happened to the Squid Sisters would happen to Pearl, and they let her go. Years later, Pearl was found dead in her high rise Apartment in Los Anglerfish, where she had overdosed on a box of Xanax that she found washed up on the beach, so it goes.

 

Marina is a different story all together. When she turned 18, she decided to take on a career of her own, one outside of working for the big Kraken in the office. She met up with the upcoming rap artist “Mc Princess” on Mt. Nantai, and they clicked almost instantly. They created their debut album “Off The Hook” or “Tentacool” in Italy, and it became an instant success, as “Ebb and Flow” went Platinum on the charts within a day of it’s initial release. Eventually, the two had a falling out after releasing only 4 songs (The rest being lost media), and they decided to go their separate ways for a while. After being split up for almost two years, the two got back together again and were offered a deal by Danio and Nase, they took the deal from Danio and were offered a sitcom by the name of “That’s So Marina!” Marina stayed, but Pearl would go after a couple of episodes. Marina was on the final episode “Bye Bye Oyster” which was an episode about Marina being rejected for her species, when it was cut from TV for being too Political for the mostly Inkling audience. Marina, with little to no job opportunities, sought out after Pearl again, only to find that her best friend had long since died from a Xanax overdose. Marina was shocked by this, and spiraled into a depressive episode that left her out of the spotlight for years, leading to rumours that she died, so it goes, and was never heard from again.

Numbuh_Three> I Have A Question For you That Might Seem A Tad Bit Intrusive Do you Make Money From The Reruns Of That’s So Marina

DJ_Hyperfresh> Nope, my days at Danio are long over. Though, It wasn’t as bad as Pearl made it out to be. The only things that definitely weren’t the best, were the ridiculously high standards. The final episode took so much preparation and so much soul, yet they took it off broadcast because it was too Political. The thing that Inklings don't get, is that they don't care about Octoling struggles. They’ll go out and jam to the new DeadFish concert, but they won't bat an eye to the fact that she’s sanitized and making music against her will. It’s been made fairly clear to me that some Inklings don't care about Octoling struggles, yet continue to absorb our culture anyway.

Numbuh_Three> You Have Made A Good Point I Won’t Deny You A Second Of Your Deserved Clarity

Numbuh_Three> But

Numbuh_Three> How Could Life As An Octoling Possibly Be Hard If You’ve Been Hailed as Being One Of The Best Entertainers Since The Squid Sisters 

DJ_Hyperfresh> I knew you would ask that.

Numbuh_Three> What Is Your Struggle?

DJ_Hyperfresh> This isn't a personal struggle, but you are aware that Turf War units are segregated, right?

Numbuh_Three> Oh

Numbuh_Three> Wow

Numbuh_Three> I Forgot About That

▉Webmaster▉> Numbuh_Four has joined the chatroom.

Numbuh_Four> i hATE tO iNTERRUPT bUT I regret to inform you that Agent 3 has a bad case of Toonus :C

Agent_Eight❀> Toonus? That Sounds Bad.. What’s Toonus?

DJ_Hyperfresh> Toonus?

Numbuh_Three> Four I Think Today Is Your Destined Day To Perish.

Numbuh_Four> Well, the condition is simple, yet it’s very complicated to explain.

Numbuh_Three> Your Presence Is Needed By No One And I Sincerely Hope You Enjoy Your Future As Determined By My Fist To Be The First Gravestone To Be Placed In A Mako Mart Parking Lot

Numbuh_Three> Specifically Designated For Me To Park In And Only Me So I Am Given The Instant Gratification Of Parking In Your Grave And Running Your Fleeting Soul Over One Thousand Times Consistently 

Numbuh_Four> I’m surprised you guys haven't heard of Toonus, it’s fairly common.

Numbuh_Three> You’re Dead To Me.

Agent_Eight❀> Tell Me Already!! o(´^｀)o

Numbuh_Four> See, it’s my Toonus slapping Three in the face.


End file.
